


Out of All the People..

by Bepe



Series: Book of Jurek [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepe/pseuds/Bepe
Summary: "Out of all the people I had to spend this stupid quarantine with, why does it have to be him..!?"That's what Shrek found himself thinking. Too bad there was nothing he could do about it.Prompt: "domestic au where quarantine begins and they arent allowed to leave and they both freak out together"
Relationships: Han Jumin/Shrek
Series: Book of Jurek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844503
Kudos: 5





	Out of All the People..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> (I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I hope it turned out well enough.)

Jumin Han, the heir and soon to be CEO of major company C&R found himself in a rather interesting situation. He was in his penthouse bedroom, as always, texting on the messenger out of boredom on his bed as per usual.. But something was different. The corner of his lips turned up slightly, showing the hint of a smirk to himself, before shifting on the bed and turning, to face the green ogre on the other side far of it, frown still etched on his face, but sleeping quite soundly. 

It was around mid-2020, and the pandemic situations seemed dire. C&R's income had began going down thanks to the quarantine, and many workers had begun having to work at home to stay safe from the virus. Jumin's father, the Mr. Han, was not happy. It had been a few months since Shrek's sudden visit of the penthouse, 'searching for onions'. Jumin still chuckled slightly at the memory. It was typical of his darling Shrek to still be embarrassed about their relationship and make silly excuses, but that had been a particularly bad one, by Jumin's standards, even. Jumin had laughed and smiled at Shrek when upon inquiring why Shrek had opted to search for the onions in his room, Shrek had remained scowling and silent, heeding no response, no snappy excuse or comeback. He was quite happy about that. Even more so when afterwards, since the trip had been long, Jumin had convinced Shrek to very begrudgingly stay in the penthouse with him for a bit. Of course, this was before the pandemic really hit, and corona virus became a serious issue with everyone being asked to stay in quarantine. This, although it was a bad situation, left Shrek with no choice but to stay with Jumin in his penthouse for longer, which Jumin was quite ecstatic about, although he barely showed it in his expression, nor many of his actions. However, although the problems with the company still stood, this along with having more time to spend with his beloved Shrek had proved this pandemic not entirely bad to Jumin after all. 

Jumin smiled softly as he recalled the memories that had lead to this strange turn of events. Shrek had at first insisted on having his own room, but after much convincing, Jumin had—very eventually—convinced Shrek to sleep in his bedroom with him. This, to Jumin, proved further that Shrek was as deeply in love with him as he was for the ogre. He looked to the loudly snoring ogre. Jumin never minded his snoring, and thought him to be extremely cute in his sleep, snapping a quick photo of the sleeping Shrek and sending it in the chatroom, expressing his love for the ogre. He'd been sending images of Shrek into the chatrooms much more often, lately, prompting varied responses from the various RFA members. Although they were happy Jumin had finally fallen in love with someone—with Zen being more grateful that he shared less images of "that furball" (though Jumin did still send many Elizabeth images)—some thought Shrek was a bit strange, although he paid them no mind. Jumin went into his phone gallery, full of the two things he treasured most in life: Elizabeth the Third, and his beloved Shrek.  
Jumin had began a few hobbies in the time quarantine was taking place, and taking pictures of (quite exclusively,) Shrek and Elizabeth had been one of them. Jumin remembered when he had first taken pictures of Shrek, being pleased that his beloved was one of the things he could take good pictures of, and that the images didn't turn out blurry. 

As Jumin eventually finished scrolling through his images and chatting with the RFA for the night, he finally pressed the off button, putting it neatly on his nightstand next to his bed and got himself comfortable in the bedcovers, shifting to turn and face where Shrek was sleeping. He yawned, slightly, but was content. He truly loved Shrek very much and was certain Shrek felt the same. Jumin was so grateful to have met the ogre in his life, he couldn't imagine living without the swamp colored individual in his life now.. Those were his last few thoughts before finally shutting his eyes to sleep. 

\- Timeskip -

Shrek's eyelids fluttered open as he woke to the bright sunlight filtering in from Jumin's blinds. Gosh.. Who needed such large glass panels anyway? He frowned, before sitting up, why was it so bright anyway? ..That was what Shrek had been thinking before he quickly sat up, his head turning frantically to scan his surroudnings. Where was he..!? This wasn't his swamp home- Where was Fiona- ..Oh. The sudden realization dawned to him as he began recalling where he was. ..He was in Jumin's penthouse. ..In his bed..! Shrek's eyes widened as he made the realization. Just then, the door opened slightly before shutting with a quiet, echoing thud. 

"Ah, you're up already. Good morning, sleepyhead." Jumin greeted to his beloved. He chuckled slightly at his 'sleepyhead' comment, he found it rather amusing.

Shrek was not amused. 'Out of all the people I had to spend this stupid quarantine with, why does it have to be him..!?'  
That's what Shrek found himself thinking. Too bad there was nothing he could do about it. Normally, Shrek would have just insulted Jumin and tried to return to his swamp, ogres were stronger than humans, he most likely wouldn't have could the disease.. Is what he would've thought, but under the current circumstances.. The news had reported several ogres dying of corona cases as of late, and even if he did return safely, Shrek wouldn't want to possibly risk Fiona and his children catching the virus from him coming in from the outside. ..At least, that was what he told himself. No.. Shrek would never love that fancy jerk! What was he thinking!? There was no such thing. He definitely did not want to stay here, he merely had no choice, and wanted to protect Fiona and the kids. Right. That was the case. That was.. Definitely the case. Shrek shook his head, heaving a sigh before getting off the bed, and was soon interrupted by Jumin's voice urging him to shower and go to the living room. He would have to dwell on this later. 

\- Timeskip TIMES two. Hah. Ba-dum-tssss. -

After quickly getting himself cleaned up and showering, Shrek made his way to the living room. 

"You've finally made it, Darling."

Shrek only responded with an irritated groan. Jumin watched as Shrek ate, slowly walking over and wrapping his arms around the ogre in a hug. Jumin inhaled the ogre's scent, he smelled of Jumin's bodywash, similarly to him. They'd been showering in the same shower, after all. He smiled. Jumin thought the smell suited Shrek, although he didn't mind him smelling of swamp either, this is the cleanest Shrek had been in a while.

Shrek pushed Jumin off, though it wasn't hard. Jumin took this as another mental sign that Shrek loved him. Stupid Fancypants.. Shrek grumbled to himself slightly. Why did he need to touch him anyways? Shrek's 'irritation' only grew when he heard Jumin's quiet chuckles at the situation. Heat rose to Shrek's face, not that he was embarrassed or flustered or anything, it was out of anger! Definitely! Shrek needed to keep telling himself that as he looked at Jumin with a hostile expression. "All I need is Fiona, leave alone you freak." he'd muttered in a less than friendly tone to Jumin, before resuming his eating. Jumin of course, paid it no mind as he just casually returned to his seat and began eating as well, as if the push had never happened. Jumin at this point, was already used to Shrek being a 'tsundere', as people called it, so this was nothing new. He merely ignored the mention of Fiona, Shrek had often used her as an excuse when he had tried to push him away anyways, and Jumin had learned to pay it no mind by now. Jumin however, was very satisfied about the very slight pinkish hue he could've sworn he saw on Shrek after he pushed him away. Another indicator of Shrek's love for Jumin, he noted to himself. 

Shrek merely huffed. He'd looked at the breakfast. Ever since quarantine had started, and Shrek had began begrudgingly living with Jumin, Jumin had tried to learn to cook as a hobby to pass time for his beloved. This time, Jumin had made eggs for Shrek. Although it wasn't as good as the world class chefs or private cooks Jumin had often received food from, it made Shrek feel a little.. warm inside, knowing how much Jumin cared and truly, deeply loved him. Shrek continued eating the eggs, although he wouldn't admit it, they were better than most of the food he'd had at home. '..Stupid Fancypants with his fancy ingredients.' Yeah, that must've been it. There was no other reason why he enjoyed the food. But even so.. Shrek let out a long sigh. Maybe he didn't mind spending his time with Jumin in the penthouse after all..


End file.
